Final Fantasy VIII: Part I: Love Hurts!
by PashX
Summary: Based around after the fight with Ultimecia


Final Fantasy VIII: Part I: Love Hurts!  
  
Year after the battle with the evil Sorceress Ultimecia every body was getting there life's back on track the Garden was being fixed as well plus more funds have been coming in, Zell Dincht was walked through the dorm corridor when someone throwed a ball and it hit on the back of his head "OWW!" he spun round and saw someone rushing up to him "oh I'm so sorry Zell!" "Xu I didn't no you play ball games!" she started to blush "umm yeah I play in a team!" Zell smiled "cool so what game do you play?" She picked the ball up and said "netball!" Zell rubbed the back of his "umm what's that?" she couldn't help but laugh, "it's kinda like basketball!" "OH sound interesting SO how many times have you won?" they carried on walking down the corridor when they saw Squall Leonhart on the other side of his dorm door banging on it "ah come on Rinoa I didn't mean it!" "Go away Squall!" Zell and Xu looked at each other then they walked up to him "girl trouble Squall!" he looked at them and rubbed the back of his head "you...can say that!" Xu smiled then said, "What did you do?" "Umm I laughed at her singing!" "Ouch that's one thing you must not do!" he looked at Xu "I'll keep that in mind!" he turned his attention back to the door "I'm sorry Rinoa!" they saw the door open up and she stuck her head round the door "Squall your a jerk but...I love you!", That made him blush "oh look Squall is going red!" Xu laughed at what Zell said "OH how cute Squally is blushing!" Xu laughed even more "drop it Zell!" "Ok cutie pie!" Xu held her side "please stop!" he walked up to him "if only the others were here!" Squall looked Rinoa who was leaning against the door "don't you start!" "OH look at mister moody!" Xu fell onto the floor laughing even more Rinoa cracked as well "OH come on Squall liven up!" "Why is every one ganging up on me?" Zell smiled then said, "Maybe it's because you're a BORE!" Squall swung for him and missed "AH come on Squall is that the best you can do!" Zell started to mock him Xu got up and stood were Rinoa was standing, "Zell just drop it!" Zell rolled his eyes "what's a matter Squall scared someone might see you having fun!" "That's it Zell start running" Squall went after him "HELP MISERY GUTS IS AFTER ME!" Rinoa and Xu laughed, "Zell's funny!" Rinoa raised any eyebrow "OH you like him!" that made her blush big time "umm yeah I do!" "SO Rinoa how is your love life!" she looked at her "to be honest not to well!" Xu was shocked, Squall and Rinoa was the most talk about couple in the whole Garden "how come?" "I think Squall is in love with some one else!" "Why do you say that Rinoa!" Rinoa looked at the necklace then back at Xu "he's been avoiding me all the time and every time I ask him he just say's nothing!" Xu saw the look on her face "OH Rinoa!" Xu hugged her then let go "it will work out!" "II don't think it will!" she walked away from Squall's room and headed back to Selphie's room Xu watched her walk off then she saw Squall who Zell in a headlock "help me he caught me!" Zell was squirming in his hold Squall looked at the door and saw Rinoa was gone "were is Rinoa!" Xu looked at him "you should be ashamed of yourself Rinoa is a great girl and if your not careful Squall you will lose her!" she walked off leaving him confused "what...was that...all about!" Squall let of Zell and he dropped on to the floor and looked at Squall "I don't no!" he walked off looking for Rinoa. *** Selphie came back to her room and saw Rinoa lying on her bed face buried into her pillow "Rinoa!" she walked up to her bed and fell on to her kness, Rinoa looked at her and Selphie saw that she was crying "oh Rinoa what's wrong!?" she saw that look then said "it's Squall isn't it?" she nodded her head "what has he done?" "I...think he is seeing one else" "WHAT no way why do you say that?" Rinoa told the same thing that she told Xu "that jerk!" minutes later Irvine walked in "hello funny seekers!" "Not now Irvine!" he saw Rinoa "what's up!?" he sat down on Selphie's bed Selphie told him what's happened "OH BOY wait till I get my hands on him!" he stood up "IRVINE!" it was too late he stormed out looking for Squall, Selphie flopped down on to her bed "great just great!" Rinoa looked away from the photo's of her a Squall and there were some pics of her and the rest of them plus a funny pic of Rinoa being kissed on both cheeks by Irvine and Zell, she looked back at Selphie then said "Irvine looked ticked off!" Selphie looked at her "yeah he did, Irvy hate's it when of his friends get hurt!" Rinoa laid back on the bed and looked at the photos again. *** Seifer and Quistis returned to the Garden "thanks for the help!" Quistis laughed then said, "No problem that's what I'm here for!" Seifer smiled then said "hard to believe that me and you was in the same orphanage" Quistis pulled the car up and they got out "yeah same here!" then Seifer grabbed her hand "Seifer!" that shocked her big time "I...umm I have something to say to you!" "What is it?" Seifer took hold of her other hand "I think I'm love with you" that shocked "Seifer I don't no what to say!" he let go of her hands "you hate me now!" he walked off "SEIFER!" she went after him. *** Squall was walking so far when he was grabbed and pinned against the railing by a very angry Irvine "you jerk Squall you don't deserve someone like Rinoa!", Seifer saw the commotion and rushed up to them "what's going on here!" Irvine shot him a look "you keep out this Seifer!" Seifer pulled him away from Squall but something happened Squall slipped then banged his head against the railing they looked at him "Squall!" they helped him and he pushed them away "I'm a little confused on why you a lot are going up against me and what has Rinoa got to do with this!" he snapped at them, Quistis was watching them "Rinoa thinks you are seeing someone else!" "WHAT!" then he clicked 'oh great Quitis!' Seifer and Irvine saw Quistis heading there way and they saw the look on Squall's face "YOU TWO TIMING JERK!" Irvine smacked him straight in the face and Seifer grabbed hold of him "SO Rinoa isn't good for ya!" "let me go Seifer!" Seifer was getting ticked off "YOU stay away from her!" he dropped him and stormed off Irvine followed him, "Jerk!" Seifer looked at Irvine "how are we going to tell Rinoa?!" "tell me what?" they stopped and turned round they saw Rinoa standing there "is it about Squall?" they didn't say anything "it is!" she stormed off "oh crap!" "you can say that again!" they went after her but Seifer stopped then said "leave her to it?" "why?" Seifer gave him a look, Rinoa stopped and saw him with Quistis 'that bitch!' she stormed up to them both "SO Squall so this is your secret lover!" Squall looked at her then was about to say something when Quistis butted in "what are you on about?" Rinoa looked at her "Squall here is still love with you!" the argument was getting worse and worse Rinoa stormed off but before she did she said "OH by the way Quistis you might has well have this has WELL!" she took the ring off her necklace and throwed it at her then she ran off. *** Zell found Rinoa on the balconie "hey!" he walked up to her "I broke..up with him!" Zell stood by her then said "I heard" she looked at him then said "I'm leaving and going back to Timber" "Rinoa!" that shocked him "I can't stay here knowing that there together!" Zell placed a hand on her arm then gave her a smile "we will vist you!" Rinoa smiled then said "you and the other's have been great friends to me!" Zell laughed "yep and NO matter what happens we will still be friends with you forever!" he gave her and hug then let her go "so when are you leaving?" "umm tomorrow!" they walked back to the Selphie's dorm room and they saw Irvine, Selphie, Xu and Seifer there "hey Rinoa!" she sat down and then said "I'm leaving!" "WHOA no way!" Selphie was shocked "were you going?" "as far away from Squall!", they spent there last night together as group having fun on the beach near the orphanage "HEADS UP!" Zell throwed the ball to Irvine who booted it towards Seifer, they didn't no that Squall and Quistis was sitting on the wall "I wonder what there up to?" Squall looked at Rinoa and Seifer messing around "Squall I don't love you...I'm in love with Seifer" he looked at her then said "whoa really!" she nodded her head "look's like we both problems!" "yep love hurts!", Rinoa and Seifer was flirting with each other all night "ZELL yo!" he turned round and saw Selphie she had a camera in her hands "what you up to?" "well Rinoa is leaving us so WE have decide to make her a photo album!" "COOL!" Selphie took a pic of Rinoa with Zell and Irvine later on when they finished the party they headed back to the Garden. *** Rinoa couldn't sleep so she went for a walk and she saw Squall walking around has well he looked kinda down 'I've blowed it!' she walked up to him "come to say anything else?" she stood next to him "yeah I'm leaving tomorrow I just come to tell, I wish you and Qusitis all the best" then she walked off Squall watched her go 'dam it!' he was pissed off with himself, he headed back and saw Selphie "Selphie can I have a word with you?" she looked at him "what!" they sat down "Qusitis IS not in love with me" Selphie looked at him "oh really!" Squall knew that she was not believeing him "you don't believe me do you?" "umm to be honest nope" she stood up then Squall said "Quistis is in love with Seifer" she stopped in her tracks and walked back up to him "you what?" "she told me today that Seifer told her how he felt about her" Selphie sat down "so what are you going to do about Rinoa then?" he took out a box and handed it to her "whoa your not are you?" he nodded his head "Squall so this is what you were hiding from her!" he smiled then said "yep!" "so...your not seeing Qusitis behind her back!" he pulled a face "I don't love her I love Rinoa and that's the truth!" Selphie laughed "whoa easy Squall!" he laughed has well "what time is she leaving?" "umm 12:00!" Squall stood up and Selphie followed him then they went there separate ways. *** Irvine saw Selphie walk in with a big grin on her face "ok Selphy what's with the grin!" she sat on the bed and said in his ear "whoa!" "shh!" she pointed to Rinoa who was fast on "oh ok!" Selphie smiled then they went to sleep. *** The next day Rinoa was packing her case "HIYA!" Rinoa laugh "BOOYAKA!" Selphie laughed, "it's catching on!" Rinoa smiled "right what have you got planned before you go?" Rinoa closed her case "umm not alot!" Selphie grabbed her hand and dragged out of the room all the way to the quad "hey Selphie what's going on!" Squall saw them both 'what is she up to!' they came to quad and saw the group there "hey you can't leave here with out saying a good bye to us all!" Rinoa laughed they had fun messing around until it was time to go they all head to the train station, Squall went after them but stayed far behind them they came to the train station "right peeps this it!" before she got on the train Squall ran down the steps almost falling down them "HEY WAIT!" Rinoa "what is he doing here!" she looked at the others and the shrugged there shoulders "beats me!" "Selphie you have that look on your face!" she smiled then Squall walked up to her "don't go not yet?" she saw the look on his face "Squall!" he then got down on one knee "Rinoa this is the reason why I have been avoiding you" he opened the box and the others watched them Quistis walked up the others and stood there "so Rinoa will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Rinoa was knocked for six "III...!" the others was nodding there heads "GO ON!" the looked at Selphie "what!" Rinoa looked from the others back at Squall then smiled "I will!" Squall put the ring on then stood up "oh yeah here you go!" he took out his ring and gave it back to her "SO you staying or going?" Rinoa looked at them all then said to Squall, "yeah I'm staying SO you better move to room with a double bed!" Selphie walked up to him and nudged him in the side "ha your in there!" that made him blush that made them all laugh. *** The group came back to the Garden and Squall moved into another room "I'm putting these up!" he saw her stick up pics on the wall "I don't mind!" she looked at him then said "so did anything happen between you and Quistis?" he raised any eyebrow "nope nothing happened to be honest she loves Seifer" that shocked her "Seifer in love WHOA" he laughed "yep I was kinda shocked has well!", the door opened "BOOYAKA!" they saw the others walk in then Squall noticed Seifer holding Quistis hand "nice room!" Irvine sat on the bed and looked around "HA the mug shots!" Rinoa looked at the photos then back at him "yeah the mug shots!" "SO what is everyone doing today!" Squall shrugged his shoulders "TELL ya what why don't we throw a party you no to celebrate the engagement!" Rinoa looked at Squall "come on Squall please!" "OH ok!", they planned everything all the Garden came "whoa full house!" Zell and Xu walked in "yep full house!" they saw Irvine and Selphie "HEY!" they walked over to them "hiya where's Squall and Rinoa?" Irvine looked at them then said "good question?!" minutes later they walked in "there here!" the group rushed up to them and then Edea walked up to them both "well this is a surprise Squall finally came out of his shell" Squall smiled, "by the way I wish you both the best" then she walked of "DANCE!" Selphie grabbed Squall's hand and dragged him off "don't worry she danced with every guy already even the headmaster!" Rinoa laughed "yep even me!" they looked at Zell "I had to make him go!" said Xu, Rinoa watched them both "he looks kinda nervous" "yep he does!" Rinoa then saw Seifer and Quistis together "well they look like there getting on well" "true who would have thought that Seifer and Quistis would get it on!" Zell was then elbowed by Xu "OWW!" Squall came back "I'm not dancing with her ever again!" "why what did she do!" Selphie laughed, "I did nothing!" Rinoa looked at Squall who was even more nervous "you ok Squall?" he looked at her then sighed, "I'm fine now!" Rinoa took his hand then the music changed "HA SLOW DANCE!" Selphie grabbed Irvine "help me!" Zell laughed, "don't think you getting away that easily!" Zell was pushed on to the dance floor Squall and Rinoa looked at each other "oh what the heck!" Squall grabbed her hand. *** The party ended and everyone went back to their dorms "right night!" Zell walked Xu back to her room and Irvine was carrying Selphie "whoa that was one hell of a party!" Rinoa smiled "look's like Selphie had a good time!" "well she did drag everyone on to the floor" Squall smiled as well "were does she get all that energy!" Irvine took her to her room and Rinoa went back followed by Squall who cashed after her "got ya!" Squall grabbed her "behave yourself!", they went into the room and closed the door. *** The next day Selphie was resting her head on the table "me not good!" Irvine sat next to her and the others walked in "where's Rinoa?" Squall sat down "still asleep" Zell laughed, "you killed her!" everyone laughed "please keep it down!" Selphie left the table "were you going?" "Sugar must have sugar!" she went to the counter, they saw Selphie come back "whoa major sugar rush!" she sat down "I'll feel better afterwards!" she picked up her spoon and digged in "MORINING PEEPS!" they looked up and saw Rinoa walk in "OH I thought you might be sleeping all day!" Rinoa walked up to the table and put her plate down "why did you say that Xu?" Zell laughed, "they thought I killed you!" Rinoa chocked on her pancake "you what!" Squall couldn't help but smile then she clicked "you lot have dirty minds!" they laughed Irvine looked and saw Seifer and Qusitis walk in "looks like you weren't the only ones!" he laughed "IRVINE!" he saw the look on Selphie's face , "hello!" they saw them standing there "hi Seifer Quistis!" they pulled up some chairs "so what have you got planned!" they was about to answer when "Can Squall come to the bridge!" "what now!". *** he walked through the door and saw Cid "what's up?" "we have a mission for your group" he hand the envelope to him and he opened it "oh great just great!" Cid saw the look on his face "I thought they got all that sorted out!" "they did but someone throwed a spanner into the works!" "so who is this guy?" they sat down "there are rumors that he is the son of Ultimecia!" that scared him "no way!".  
  
To Be Continued!! Part II The Argument! 


End file.
